The division of hematology/oncology in the department of Pediatrics at the University of Miami/Jackson Memorial Hospital joined the Pediatric Oncology Group in 1982. Since then, the institution has organized its clinical research activities and has established a track record within the group. Various professionals within the institution have begun to play key roles in group activities. Dr. Toledano, the Principal Investigator is a coordinator of the proposed high risk leukemia study (Alinc 15) and is a member of an ad hoc committee for lymphomas and other malignancies in HIV infected children. Dr. F. Daniel Armstrong, the vice chairman of the psychology committee, is actively participating in research on late effects of treatment in survivors of childhood cancers and bone marrow transplantation. Dr. Susan Light is a new member of the neuroblastoma core committee. Two new faculty members at the University of Miami should also enhance group participation. Dr. Beatriz Amendola, the new radiation Co-PI has begun working with the POG radiation oncologists. Dr. Howard Landy, a member of the adult neuro-oncology team at UM/JMH, has. expressed an interest in working with the pediatric brain tumor group. Dr. Rodney Howell, the new chairman of the Department of Pediatrics at UM/JMH, has made recruitment of additional faculty and development of a basic science research program within the division a priority. A bone marrow transplant program is also being discussed. These developments will impact favorably on our participation in POG. Through participation in POG, we will increase our knowledge of childhood cancer. Specifically, we will accomplish this by (1) enrolling all eligible patients on protocols, (2) expanding our role in POG administration and research by increasing faculty participation in pediatric oncology, radiation oncology, psychology, pharmacy, nursing and neurosurgery, and (3) we will encourage greater interest by basic scientists at the Comprehensive Cancer Center in the activities of the POG.